The Dark Grimoires Book One
by WardenAnethara
Summary: Karlheinz, king of the vampires was an intelligent and crafty man. That was always how Luci thought of him, however, she knew something was off. Trying to piece together the memories of the past Luci moves to a new home, attends a new school, and gains a new husband! Reuniting with a old flame should be a source of joy but overcomes by visions of impending doom what is Luci's fate
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The warmth of the Dead**

_Blood on her skin  
Dripping with sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl  
Blood on her skin  
Dripping with sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl_

_-Rob Zombie_

For days now... No, Centuries I've had the same dream. A home engulfed in flames. Screams of mothers and children. Charred bodies left in my wake as I tried to escape death. For many nights, I find myself looking for a boy who's name I can't remember but, was so dear to my heart. I always longed to see him again but, after all this time…

What has become of him, I wonder?

My attempt of a nap before attending my new school was pointless since It left a plethora of emotions in my wake. Not to mention, my throat ached with the desire to feed. Reluctantly rolling off the couch, I dusted off my uniform and decided it was time for a quick hunt.

If you haven't guessed it, I am a vampire. Yep. Bloodsucking, night walking vampy. But a bit unconventional if you will. Somehow, I clung to what bit of humanity I had left and only feed on woodland animals. I mean, human blood sounds excellent. Really great but, my conscious gets in the way. I was a mortal woman once before. I had escaped death only to meet him again in a different light. As creepy as the purebred who changed me was, I have nothing but an eternity to be in his debt.

Oh, and one more thing…I still have warm blood flowing through my veins. As I've been told, I am an oracle. I can make those who feed on me stronger and the ability to see the future. To my creator, that was more than enough reason to keep me alive. So, here I am.

"Luci! It's time to go! WHEREEEEE AREEEE YOUUUUU? " a whiney voice called from a mile away. No amount of distance could ever make this dude quiet.

Right now, a few others and I live together in the village outskirts well away from town and exceptionally in the heart of the woods. Everything about the location was much welcomed because we had privacy, quiet, and for me: nature. Either way, time only permitted for a few unsuspecting rabbits to meet their untimely demise as it was time for me to get my "siblings" and head to school.

Walking back to the house, a bright-eyed boy looked at me curiously, trying to see if I returned with a quick snack for him.

"Sorry, Jory. You're out of luck", I shrugged receiving a pout.

"Not nice Luci! I'd bring something back for you! You're starting to be just like Shiki! " Jory's chestnut locks jumped wildly as he stomped his foot at me.

"Number one, no way am I like Shiki. Number two, I always bring you BOTH back food. And number three, you're sixteen. Stop stomping around like you're six."

"But whoooo brings back the most food!" Chimed a voice as his arm hooked around my neck.

"Not you, lame brain." I jeered trying to pry myself of Shiki's grasp.

"No, kidding! " Jory added. "If anything, I bring the most food back! "

"Depends Jory, you're kinda a hit or miss. " I laughed.

Both Shiki and Jory are vampires too. Each of us had been adopted into this family unit coming from different areas of life. But a family we became none the less.

"Whatever, we gotta go, or we're gonna be late for our first day! "Shiki acknowledged in one of his rare moments of maturity.

As we ready ourselves to depart, a fennec fox scampered up to me with bright enthusiasm.

"Watch our home for us ok, palla palla? "I requested, rubbing the happy fox. She yipped in agreement and allowed me to go on my way.

It was a new experience living in the estate, let alone having a driver. I much rather flew, but that would be weird, huh? However, I enjoyed looking out the window and watch the trees pass by.

"What do you think it's gonna be like?" Jory asked curiously. His emotions were a bit all over the place since he is a newly turned vampire. It's been three years since he had attended any school out of fear that he wouldn't be able to control his urges.

"Well, it's going to be boring! I mean school is school anywhere ya go. Can't say much has changed." Shiki responded in a bland tone.

"Honestly, Shiki? "I sighed. "It's still his first day back, so the least you could do is fake excitement. "

"Truth hurts, " the tall redhead shrugged not paying my comment much thought.

"I did kinda miss school ya know? Even when we were in Italy for a while, I missed you guys when you left. "

"How cute!" Shiki teased.

"Knock it off. But I'm glad you get to come to school with us! I don't think you'll like everything, but you have to find your thing! It'' ll help pass the time. "

"I take it you're pursuing dancing and piano again?"

"Of course. I wasn't too thrilled with dancing a while back, but that's because people try to make it not fun."

"Makes sense. Basketball for me." Shiki said with a cocky grin. He was really good at sports, but basketball was always his first choice. He even made the sports hall of fame at our previous school.

"Hmmm, I might try art? " Jory said, stroking his chin in thought.

"You should Jory! You're good at sculpting and painting!"

"Ok! I guess I'll check it out!"

The journey continued with us idly chatting about classes, how to blend in, the fact that it's a night school and things of that nature. In no time at all, we were standing in front of a building that resembled something you'd see in a horror film.

"Yikes. Just make ya feel all warm and fussy, huh?" Shiki jested smacking Jory on the back.

"No kidding!" I laughed, "well, what do you expect for a night school. Let's go."

I walked ahead of them but, turned around on my heels. "You guys have a good day and see you here after! "

"Yeah yeah _MOM_, see you! And good luck, Jory! "

"Same to you guys, see you. "

As much I hate to admit it, Shiki was not wrong at all.

Traditional classes were the same wherever you go. Same lectures of English. Useless equations of math, memorization of science and history. I hoped that my brothers had fared well on their first day. Not that mines were horrible or anything. Just dull. Surprisingly enough, I overheard two classmates of mines talking about how the music room has an eerie reputation, so no one goes there.

To me, this seemed like an opportunity to escape and play an instrument. Who would mind?

The lunch bell finally had rung, and the sea of teens slipped out the door.

'Now's my chance! '

Although I was not opposed to eating human food, I didn't need it to survive. It seemed like a good time to migrate towards the music room and discover its so-called eerie secrets.

I figured it couldn't be that creepy since the word on the street is that it was owned by one of the students; must be some wealthy aristocrat. I wasn't too surprised, though. Up until now, out of the kindness of our "creator's " heart we've been to top-notch schools, one would say. In this lifetime we've lived in Greece, France, and of course, Italy. Each school was very into performing arts, so it was like we were groomed to fit into places like this. It was a pain sometimes, but we were grateful.

'Since lunch is about to start, maybe Mr. Rich won't be there!'

I made my way up the stairs as if climbing to the peak of Mount Everest. If creepy weren't the main reason students stayed away, the number of steps would turn them off. It was endless or, so it felt. Had I not had a goal in mind, I would have found a different place to escape to.

At long last, when I finally reached the door, my fingers gently wrapped around the door handle and entered the forgotten room. It was gloomy and cold like a tomb but, the room was filled with violins, a viola, cellos propped on a nearby stand and at the main instrument that caught my eye: a grand piano.

To my surprise as I ran my hand over the keys, no dust attached to them. I wondered: if the room was so forgotten, why are the instruments so well taken care of?

I took a seat at the piano chair and let my mind go blank. I was lost in song as I allowed myself to play. The escape was terrific, as it revitalized me to the core.

"Mm. "

I came to a dead halt as sounds came from behind me. I turned slowly to see a young man laying down by the wall. He had blond hair, our school blazer draped over his shoulders, and his arms folded over a beige sweater. He didn't feel like any ordinary guy that's for sure. He smelt of the dead, and I couldn't hear a heartbeat coming from him. Another vampire no doubt but, nothing like me, I knew he had to be a purebred. His look all together told me he wasn't just any bastard but a top of the line one. I took a step forward, and my mind instantly warped as a small child who resembled mystery man stood before me.

-Bump, bump-

I put my heart to my chest as I looked at him. The sudden fright had passed, and the gnawing feeling felt different.

He stirred a bit, and the look of discomfort came over his face. Shaking my head and throwing caution out the window, I approached him.

"Excuse me..."

I moved cautiously towards the blond. I had to admit; he was intimidatingly beautiful.

'Just like a prince,' I thought to myself, feeling my face warm up as I continued to watch him.

The sleepyhead didn't hear me as I moved closer to his side. Feeling a bit bolder, I tenderly placed my hand on his shoulder and gave a light shake.

"Excuse me, are you OK? " I called to him again. Suddenly, I felt something squeezing my wrist as the sleeping beauty's eyes finally opened. His grip was like a trap that I knew would be a fight to escape, but, I wouldn't move. His clear blue eyes were strangely familiar and ached at my heart and dug into my soul.

"You're so loud... Can't you see I was trying to enjoy my nap? " he said in a low tone. Grip still firm on my wrist.

"Well...if your sleepy why would you not have stayed home? And besides..." I paused, choosing my words carefully. "You were muttering in your sleep, so I didn't know if you were in pain or not."

"How annoying. If I was in pain, its none of your business. So, why are you here?"

"I'm annoying to you because I showed concern? And I heard that no one comes here. The music room I mean and, I wanted to see it."

"Is that really all half-breed? You sure didn't come to have your way with me?" He smirked, blue eyes glistening.

"Wh-what? No! I wasn't!" I said defensively. I didn't know what I should have felt more offended by, his obvious pervy hit on or, the fact that he called me... "Wait, you know? "

"It's pretty obvious. You have a scent on you. But it's interesting... Your body isn't cold and your blood I feel it's warmth through your skin." He said, bringing my captured wrist to his lips. I watched wide-eyed as he exposed his fangs. He was toying with me, as I watched him observe me as if I was a familiar being.

Instinctually I tried to pull away, but he seized me by my waist with his free arm pulling me dangerously close to him. My heart started pounding, a mile a minute from the contact of our bodies. Beyond my control, I felt my body contradict all common sense as I arched into him.

"Let me go! And don't worry about my blood _OR_ my body for that matter." I pushed furiously at his chest only for him to squeeze me tighter to him.

"Oh? You women are interesting creatures. Your mouth protest, but your body is saying otherwise."

"Really? You women? How about you, men? Or rich men at that? I am telling you to stop but, you feel the need just to take it anyway! I'm not an object!"

His eyes were a mixture of calm, enthused, and lustful as he began licking and nipping at my arm.

In no time at all, I was pinned underneath the blond. With both hands pinned above my head with one hand, and my shirt slowly unbuttoned with his free hand. Like hell was I going to make it easy for him as I continued to squirm against him. Why was I so weak against him? It was as if my will to get away from him was overpowered entirely by how drawn I was to him. My failed attempt to fight him off only amused him even more.

"Quiet. As you can see, I'm a purebred vampire. Your level of strength is no match for me. Now, let me show you what I'm capable of."

Without another word, he spread open my blouse to expose my bra. With his hand, he grabbed my breast and bit into my flesh, letting out a deep moan.

"Stop!" I gasped out but, my plea went unheard as he continued to suck from my body. Leaving me conflicted. The sensation was strange. It euphoric if you will, through my body, I felt a mixture of pleasure and pain flowing through me entirely. It was as if my entire being was on vibrate, and where he sucked at my skin. It was apparent; he intended to make it hurt but...he was skilled. He licked and sucked with a force that left me aching for more.

I was not too fond of it, but I liked it all at the same time.

He chuckled, still sucking feverishly at my breast. "As I told you, even though you say no, your body betrays you. The way your body is arching to me. How hot your blood is as it fills my mouth. The low moans you try to suppress from your mouth. And look at that, I do believe you're blushing. Quite the dirty girl you are."

He brought his face from my chest to look at me. Blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he smirked at me, obviously pleased with himself. Every time I looked in his eyes, I saw the boy from my past.

'It couldn't be…?'

I tried not to meet his gaze, but he pulled my face to meet his. "You have me worked up in spite of myself. Your blood is unlike any I've had before. The more I drink, the stronger I feel. You're quite the delicacy."

"...who... are you? "I was finally able to get out. Nothing about this was normal, excluding the fact that we are vampires and all. The connection. The image that comes to mind as I looked at him. The way he looked at me. He knew something.

He just stared at me. His hand on my face was no longer matching the same level of aggression that he had before. Surprisingly, it was gentle. Finally freeing my hands, he sat me up, bringing his mouth to my neck.

"If you value your life...stay away from me."

Returning to his earlier roughness, he grabbed a handful of my hair as he bit into my neck, pulling me closer. I couldn't fight him. But, in all honesty... I didn't want to fight him.

I knew he had the answer I was seeking. Why he wouldn't answer me, I didn't know. But as he continued a name came to me from the darkest depths of my memory, and I whispered:

"Ririe..."

As I came to, I found myself propped against a wall in the now unpreoccupied music room. Looking down, my clothes were back to how they were, but when I lightly touched where I was bitten, a stinging pain was there.

"That wasn't a dream..."

The handsome guy was nowhere to be found but continuously surprised me. Aside from his earlier actions, he became gentle to me. He even went as far as fixing my clothes? Since no one comes to the music room, it's not like he had to worry about being caught. But, despite everything, I felt a pull to him as if we were magnets. I've never seen him before, but I believe I know him. It was the first time I had been touched, but, I desired to be with him no matter how much I wanted to fight against it. We have an undeniable bond that he doesn't want to tell me. I felt very confident, but why? And if so, why does he want me to stay away?

I remember the last thing I called out was a name.

"Are you Ririe? "

Disrupting my thoughts, the school bell rang, and I knew I had to make my way too class.

'No telling how long I've been here... '

I unintentionally brought my hand to my lips. They felt different in a pleasant way. As if they were touched by... someone.

I turned back to have a final look at the room. As I held the doorknob, I had no idea of how special it would become to me.

As id stepping out of another world, I immediately was flooded by the sounds bustling students running around hoping to beat the bell. I didn't realize how quiet everything was when I was in the music room.

Despite it being my first day, I was a little less than inspired to head to class. My neck and chest throbbed as the fabric from my blouse rubbed the sensitive areas as I walked. It was tempting to just untie the necktie around my neck, but I didn't want anyone to see the marks on my neck.

Had to give it to him, he is pretty good at placement. Whether it was for mines or his sake, saved me from having to answer any questions.

Suddenly without warning, a small girl bumped into me, knocking me into the stair Banister.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? " she exclaimed worriedly as she tried to help me up. I honestly had to contain my urge to yell at her and remind myself it wasn't intentionally.

"No worries. Just be careful, ok. " I smiled. She reminded me of a little rabbit. Bright pink eyes and innocent looking.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?" She asked, looking a million times more relaxed. Why is she so jumpy?

"Yes. My brothers and I are new. We recently moved here from Italy."

"Oh, wow! That sounds amazing! You could never tell by your accent. You don't sound like a foreigner."

"Uh... Thank you. I guess? " I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Oh no I didn't think it was rude. It's just funny because people said the same when I lived there. But I speak fluently in English, Italian, and Japanese."

"That's amazing! I'm taking English now, but I'm having trouble."

"I understand. Believe me, English is tricky because there are so many rules compared to other languages. I can help if you have any questions."

"That'd be great! Thank you! " she smiled in delight. What an adorable little thing. A little timid but she's really kind.

"Ok. Also, my name is Luci. Luci Tomoe."

"I'm Yui Komori. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, I'll see you around. But then again are you heading the same way?"

"Pancake! Come with me!" A boy yelled, grabbing her by the hand. Obviously not too concerned that he stepped right in front of me.

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Madame Royal**

_With just a look, they shook  
And heavens bowed before him  
Simply a look can break your heart_

_The stars that pierce the sky  
He left them all behind  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind_

_-AFI_

"Hey! A little rude of you, don't ya think?" I spoke out in an aggravated tone.

"What's that!" he turned to me with a smug look on his face.

"You heard me! You definitely just butted into an active conversation. It was rude. Are you that spoiled that you have to get your way right now?"

"Don't tell me what to do Half-breed! And what do you know about me, anyway? Trying to take what belongs to yours truly? " he complained, pulling my newfound acquaintance behind him.

'Dude...Am I wear a sign or something?'

"Wait, A-Ayato?"

"Yours... Truly? Uh, ok, WEIRD. She definitely isn't an interest to me in that regard. So cool your jets. And more importantly, don't think because I'm a half-breed that I'm inferior to you. You'll be sadly mistaken."

"Hah don't make me laugh. Want to take this outside? "

"Wow, what's worse you'd fight and risk losing to a girl?"

"Who said I'd lose?! "

"You guys... People are starting to look..."

"Tell Skippy here. He's the one getting all bent." I felt myself growing increasingly annoyed with the situation.

"Really, Ayato? Would think you'd do better than getting into fights at school..."

We all turned to see a slender young man with black hair and glasses. Let's just say, if he was a teacher or something he'd probably be, the old-fashioned type who'd hit you with a ruler.

"Wasn't even my fault! It was her!" The other one pointed at me with a scowl.

"Not at all. I just happened to tell him that interrupting someone's conversation is rude. And... Here we are." I shrugged.

"None the less. This isn't the place for horseplay Ayato get to your next class and try to behave."

"Oh fuck you Reiji and butt out! And you pancake let's go! "

Yui gave me an apologetic look as she followed the agitated redhead. I understood her reasoning of why she followed without question. She apparently is his, and this Reiji guy's, sacrificial bride. Poor thing. What a sad fate she had living each day as a walking meal. Day to day waiting for them to finally drain her completely. Or until she wishes for it.

That Reiji character looked at me rather suspiciously. I avoided making eye contact, but I felt his gaze on me. His aura definitely rubbed me the wrong way. He was a no-nonsense kind of guy from first glance but, he didn't feel like someone one could let the guard down around.

Mildly fed up with aristocracy for the day, I made my way to my last class and left trouble behind me. As I walked away, I still felt the gaze baring into my back, and I had a wrenching feeling in my stomach. This was not the end. Not by a long shot.

After a long drawn out night, Shiki, Jory, and I was on our way back to the estate.

The two of them chatted back and forth about how the day was OK from Jory and boring from Shiki. I didn't tell them about the encounter with the vampire who bit me or the others in the hall. I didn't want to rally them up. Not that we couldn't hold our own against a purebred vampire, but it would not be an easy fight. Between the two opponents, it would no doubt that a half-breed would be extremely injured if not near dead. Shiki had a history of being too rash and will jump into things at the drop of a dime. The scenario I faced would have been more than enough for him to want to fight. Jory, on the other hand, was a gentle boy but would do anything for Shiki and me. So, he'd fight for me and would no question fight beside Shiki.

"Luci? Luciiiiiiiii? Earth to Luciiiiiiiiiii!" A familiar voice called to me.

I turned to see both Jory and Shiki staring at me.

"Uh, yes?"

"How was your day? Were you able to join any clubs like you said?" Jory asked curiously.

"It was fine. No luck with clubs yet. Couldn't find the time. " I figured if I stuck to the truth a little but spared detail, I should be in good shape.

"That sucks! I was able to find the basketball team and whatnot. Tryouts begin next week!" Shiki gave a cheeky grin and a thumbs up.

"That's awesome!" I laughed. "How about you Jory?"

"Yep. Found the art club and its first meeting is tomorrow! I didn't even have any bad urges!"

"Good job, pipsqueak!"

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Jory pushed Shiki laughing.

"Wow, we're back already?" I asked as we came to a stop and our estate was in plain sight.

"Well, you kinda blanked out for a long time. The first day wore you out?"

"Yeah. It was like you were sleeping with your eyes open. Was it a vision or something?"

"I don't think so," I stated but almost in a questioning tone. I didn't really feel like myself since I met those guys. Especially the one in the music room.

"Eh, at least we can all relax now! I'm starved, so let's hunt soon!"

"Yeah!"

"Why not?" I giggled. "We do have to change out of uniform first. It'd be weird to explain why we have blood on it.

"It's called: being careful."

"Yeah, which you are not Shiki. Go change."

Jory busted out laughing as he walked towards the door, loosening his tie. Shiki reluctantly followed grumbling under his breath.

As I stepped through the threshold, I placed my bag by the door to notice a letter on the table.

'What's this about?'

_'I hope you all are well. _

_Tonight, you will be the expected dinner guest to a party of interest. _

_Upon your arrival, you all must change and be ready to leave no later than 4. _

_The driver will know the location. _

_Be on your best behavior. _

_-KS'_

'Dinner guest? To who?' I thought to myself as I re-read the letter.

"What you got there?" Shiki asked, taking the letter from my hand.

"Really, Shiki? You couldn't wait a second?"

"A dinner! Yes! Now we don't have to get our hands dirty!"

"Don't you care that we don't know who we are eating with?"

"Well if the old man is sending us there, he knows them so it should be fine."

"Sure..." I didn't know who sure I was about putting all my faith into our creator.

"Jory! Get your but down here, we're heading out for dinner!"

"Jeez, Shiki relax we have a little time, and I have to change too."

"Then hurrrry up! I'm starved!"

"Ugh." I turned to head up to my room, passing a frazzled Jory. He seemed frantic that he was gonna be left out of our earlier plan but, I overheard Shiki filling Jory in about our upcoming dinner date.

I sat in front of my vanity, listening to the clocks repetitive tick-tock. Poppy, laid by my feet, softly snoring. I had saved her many years ago while I was hunting. She was severely injured and easy prey, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. In no time she was healed and hasn't left my side since.

I didn't really need to redo my makeup since we already went out for school, but I took the time to brush out my hair. It was weird. Every time I looked at my silver hair, I recalled a time when it was jet black. From what I was told, it's the power of an oracle. I was no ordinary human, so naturally, I would not transition into a vampire. I grew to like it, but what choice would I have.

I decided to wear a black shirt with a white and black skirt, black boot and a choker that had pearls.

"Good enough," I whispered as I looked at myself.

Kneeling down to give Poppy a goodbye rub I left the room to meet my awaiting brothers.

We found ourselves outside of a massive fortress. It had a vintage charm to it. We were dropped off by the gate, and it opened instantly. The inside was an enormous garden of roses and other flowers. The scent itself was very intoxicating to the senses, but something seemed a little off.

Before I was able to speak on my observation, Jory and Shiki were already heading for the door.

'I swear they think with their stomachs! '

I made my way to them as Shiki let off two hard knocks on the door.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Should have moved faster." Shiki shrugged me off. Jory grinned at me sheepishly. Before us, the door opened, releasing a chilling air, but, no one was there.

"Um, hello?" Jory called cautiously, but no reply.

"I guess we just go in."

"Shiki... Really?"

"Damn, Luci. What are you afraid of? It's not like you're a mortal or anything."

"You're right, I'm not. But still doesn't mean you should be reckless."

"Whatever. We were told they are expecting us, so obviously, it's OK to enter. Stop being a baby."

Shiki had already entered before I had time to respond. I must have appealed to Jory's common sense because he hesitated a bit before entering the mansion.

"Hello! " Shiki bellowed into the hall, the sound echoing off the walls. If I wasn't anxious, I'd definitely feel a top tier level of embarrassment.

"Shiki! "

"What now?"

"You're so loud. We were told to behave." Jory answered on my behalf, looking mildly embarrassed.

"Well, what kind of host leaves his guest waiting like this?"

"Welcome." A Stern voice came from behind us, making even Shiki jump.

We all turned around to be face to face with the guy with glasses. Straight faced and strait-laced as ever.

"Wait you live here?" I asked in shock.

"Good evening. My name is Reiji Sakamaki." He said with a bow. Not acknowledging my comment. "Please try to keep your voices down. It's rude to barge into someone's house being rowdy. Or do half-breed mongrels have no training in etiquette?"

I slapped my hand over both Jory and Shiki's mouth, fully aware of the trash talk ready to fly out.

"We beg pardon." I began. "We were sent here so-"

"I'm aware of why you are here. Come along. Dinner will start shortly. "

I shoved the two agitated vampires forward as we followed behind Reiji.

I was face-to-face with two familiars. Both Yui and loudmouth was there as well. Apparently, he was still somewhat sour about our encounter as he scowled at me. Yui gave me a smile and in-kind I returned it. Beside her, was a grumpy looking vampire with silver hair. Across from him was two empty seats. A few places over sat a rather sickly-looking boy who kept talking to his bear, a guy with a fedora who kept eyeing poor Yui and three more empty seats.

"Might I introduce everyone. You've already met Yui and Ayato."

"Hello again." She chirped, and Ayato grumbled.

"Ayato is one of the triplets. This is Laito and Kanato."

"My for a half-breed, immortality definitely suits you."

"Teddy? What would you like to eat first?" Kanato said to the bear as he brought it up to his ear. For someone who seems to be in his teens, he imitated a small child. I followed Shiki and Jory to the three empty seats only to be stopped by Reiji.

"You'll be sitting here." He pointed to one of the two empty seats. Without a fuss, I sat down. I figured I'll wait to start asking questions, but it was best to keep my guard up.

"Are we about to start yet?!" Ayato yelled, bringing his fist down to the table.

"We are waiting for the lazy good for nothing."

"Now, now, he is one of the stars of the night. Take it down a notch you two." Laito said grinning eerily at me.

'One of the stars? And who is this "good for nothing"?'

As if my thoughts had casted a spell in walked the tall blonde from the music room. I barely choked on my spit as he sat down beside me. I reached for the water by my plate and took two big sips.

'What. The. HELL! DO. NOT. PANIC.'

Easier said than done, considering that I felt myself beginning to sweat.

"Ahem. Now that everyone is accounted for, we may begin. This is Shu. The eldest brother."

'Aka good for nothing. Aka freakin pervert! But, on the Brightside, I at least got a name. But I thought… '

"Oh, right! We are-"

"We know who you are. We especially heard quite a bit about you."

I was stunned by the abruptness. Were we not even worthy of a proper introduction? And... "

"Why is it that you know so much about me, then? Also, may I ask what the purpose for us being here is. I can't say that we've felt a warm welcome."

"A feisty little thing, isn't she? Looks like you'll have your hands full Shu. " Laito chuckled as he grabbed a steak from the center plate.

"Hm."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jory interjected.

"Right. Stop tiptoeing around and cut to the chase."

"Of course, you'd be so rude as to try to bring such animosity to the dinner table."

Shu just sat next to me quietly. Nothing touched on his plate as if he wasn't even here.

"You have been sent here because you are to be wed to the eldest son. Can't really count on him to teach you Manners but in due time you'll be somewhat acceptable.

"Excuse me!" I stood up from the table and stared furiously at Reiji. "What do you mean?!"

"Luci..." I heard Yui say sympathetically. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I felt like a fucking idiot. I knew a debt had to be paid, but I was sold like a whore.

"Welcome to the Sakamaki household Madam Royal."

"Madam... Royal?" I repeated in shock. I was in complete disbelief. I was so angry I could have destroyed the whole room but, a part of me wasn't opposed to being with Shu. Beyond that of my personal reasons, he seemed to be the tamest out of the group. Literally, he did not budge an inch since arriving. It was as if he was the chair itself in the middle of the chaos.

"Where do you guys get off, trying to just take her like that?!" Shiki yelled with a mouth full of food.

'Smooth Shiki...'

"That's right! How do you to expect us to just let our sister marry that guy?" Jory added, looking directly at Reiji. His brow furrowed in annoyance. Apparently, he's the one who handles most of the affairs despite not being the head of the house.

"Not my doing. We were told that you have a special duty to our father that you can't object to. Unless you'd rather speak to him yourself..."

I instantly felt a wave come over me as a scene began to play out in front of me. Blood on the table, screaming... My brothers' heads on the floor and the six men grinning obviously pleased with themselves.

"Yeah because this is-"

"Enough Shiki..." I started staring down at my plate. "I'll stay. As long as you let my brothers leave. I will not argue or complain."

"No way! Luci!" Jory yelled at me. I wouldn't look at him.

"You're going home with us!"

"You have to go home," I said, trying not to sound shaky. I couldn't unsee the blood or tune out the screaming.

"I see. You had a vision. And from the looks of your posture and how your breathing, the future doesn't really seem to favor your brothers. Father was right about you white witch."

'I say we make it come true," Ayato suggested showing his fangs.

Poor Yui looked as if she was ready to duck for cover. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Anything could happen.

"I can smell the fear on her. Hey, teddy look! Can you see it!" Kanato raved as he waved his bear in the air at me.

"Grrr," Shiki glared at the group. It was as if it was the entertainment for the night. Jory receded back to his seat. He knew there was truth to Reiji's words.

"Let them leave now."

"We aren't going without you!" Shiki protested making me more agitated.

" I said, GO!" I yelled, sending a mind blast at him, sending Shiki falling back into his chair.

"Well, well, this is the power of the Oracle?" Laito grinned.

Jory stood and put a hand on Shiki's shoulder.

With one final glance, Shiki stood as him, and Jory departed from the Manor unharmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Engaged Life**

_Had a dream that we were dead,  
But we pretended that we still lived.  
With no regrets we never bled and we took everything life could give  
And came up broken empty handed in the end  
In the hearts of the blind,  
Something you'll never find is a vision of light  
With the voice of the dead, I'm screaming_

_-Flyleaf_

I watched in annoyance as everyone began adding food to their plates. I felt Yui's gaze on me. Possibly feeling sympathy for what had just transpired. It only made me angrier as I already felt weak for having to submit to the brothers will but, to add on sympathetic eyes, it's too much.

"Very clever of you." I sneered. Everyone continued eating, but Reiji paused.

"Meaning?"

"The seating arrangements. Obviously the intentions were set in anticipation that a fight would, in fact, happen. I was separated from my allies. So, If I were to rebel my chance of succeeding would slim. My brothers, placed by a window. One could infer that you gave them an escape route but, with their haughty personality, they would not take it. In conclusion, why they were cornered by the lot of you. Heightening the chance of you guys winning if said fight happened."

"Beautiful and cunning." Laito cooed. Apparently more eyes fell on my boldness. I had nothing to lose now that my brothers were safe. I also had no intention of acting pleased about this situation. My silent partner kept his eyes closed and plate empty. The only thing coming from him was the faint sound of music, but I was kinda surprised to see that he too was not eating.

"Apparently, your vision helped you catch on. As the Oracle, father praises about how you would be an ideal bride for the eldest son. However, he failed to mention your fowl attitude. May you learn to control yourself given your new status."

"Hmph. New status? And what attitude am I expected to have, pray tell? I'm not even yelling. I'm "

"She's cool! For a half-breed, she's ballsy to speak like that in a room full of purebloods." Ayato snickered, food still in his mouth.

More eyes. Kanato side-eyeing me, and Subaru waiting for the next move from Reiji.

"At any rate, you will continue living here, like it or not. You will also be attending school."

"I don't have anything here, though! And where exactly am I staying here..." I was a bit nervous about that. If I'm supposedly now engaged, does that mean we will be sleeping together? I brief flashback to our time in the music room went through my mind, making me bite my lip to stop me from thinking any further.

"You will be given a room, and our driver will be escorting you back to the estate for you to get your clothing. Keep in mind, you are to return here. If not, you will be punished.

I scoffed at the thought of punishment. Who does this guy think he is? You would think that he's running the show how he speaks.

"There also have been arrangements for you to see a physician when you return."

"What? Why?"

"I would hope that the lazy good for nothing will be a proper gentleman, but, as a precaution, you will be put on birth control to avoid you baring children before marriage."

My scream got caught in my throat as I stared wide-eyed between Reiji and Shu. We were really talking about Shu and me having sex and what's more, me having his child!

"You should also put little bitch on birth control too. Then we can have as much fun as we'd like. The thought of having you in body and mind... Ahhh...gets me excited by the thought." Laito grinned as he gripped on to Yui's shoulders.

"Huh?!" She yipped in a combination of surprise and embarrassment. If looks could kill Ayato's glared would have taken Laito out.

"Fucking perv." Subaru finally spoke glaring at Laito.

"Hey! Hands off yours truly's property!" He gripped Laito's hand aggressively, but Laito smiled in amusement. I had to say it was a significant relief to have the spotlight shifted.

"Laito, it's rude to stand during dinner while everyone is eating. Take your seat."

"Let's continue this conversation later, little bitch." Laito sighed as he obeyed the order.

It was less than a moment before I heard the dinning chair beside me slide backward. I turned to see the silent Shu make a move. It was a surprise to see him do ANYTHING, given that he has been unresponsive for what felt like forever.

"I can't be bothered with this,"he mumbled to himself as he excused himself from the table. I couldn't make heads or tails if he was displeased about our union or not but, he didn't seem to happy.

"Good for nothing deadbeat. Can't even stay for the monthly family dinner, even when it is in his honor?" Reiji stated venomously. It wasn't quite a yell but, it was loud enough that I'm sure Shu didn't get too far out of earshot. "That'll be all for the day."

I watched as the other brothers put their forks down and left the dining room.

"Thank you for the food." Yui bowed graciously in her usually kind manner, then turned to me. "If you like we can see the garden! It's beautiful!"

"Um, OK I guess," I said rather bland like. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, but my mind was spinning from the events. And I felt...hungry.

I had not touched any of the food offered at the dinner table, nor was I able to hunt.

"The driver will be waiting for you in front. Upon your return, your room should be ready for you."

"Thanks. Uh, I need to hunt so... I may take lon-"

"Such an unruly mutt. If you choose to act savagely you will be permitted to once you return. The physician shall be here in an hour to see you."

"...fine," I grumbled. I momentarily watched bitterly as Reiji began collecting the dinner plates. With a half-smile to Yui, I passed her and made my way to the entrance of the house.

The night went from insane, to bitter, to awkward, to now. My return to my old home was depressing, to say the least given the insensitive amount of time given to collect my things. Jory simply looked defeated. He had faith in his abilities as a vampire but my visions, whether I liked it or not, we're accurate. I knew that all too well, even before I was a vampire. My visions, no matter what would happen. If they would've fought, they would have died, and there was no other way to prevent it other than standing down. Shiki knew that as well, but he stormed around angrily questioning if I doubted them or even if I was happy to be sold as a "bridal whore." Usually I would have entertained the remarks by fighting back. No. I did not doubt them but, that was not a place to test or power; we had no advantage. No. I didn't care for the idea of being a bride. Especially, to someone I didn't know...or did I? The only silver lining to this situation is that I can ask questions. So, I gave Jory and the reluctant Shiki a goodbye hug, then Poppy and I set off to our new home...

To my surprise, they really made sure my room was established beyond nicely. The bed was a queen size mattress that was garnished in purple and yellow silk, several pillows, and a single red rose. My dresser had a jewelry box with a few diamonds and trinkets that I was able to see through the small opening, and the furniture was dusted and could show my reflection as good as any mirror. I brought a bed for Poppy, but I felt that it would be better if she'd sleep with me. Not that she could fend off any unwanted guest but, she would let me know something was off to give me time to act.

-Knock, Knock-

"Yes?" I answered, and the door opened with Laito and a frail old man at the entrance.

"Why hello Madame! I hope you're ready for your examination! Even though you'll be Shu's wife, I can stay if you need the company.."

"No, thank you. I guess let's get this over with Dr..."

"Megumi Sato. Please take a seat, and we'll begin."

I glared at the door as Laito grinned and did what he was told. I made my way to the bed and allowed the doc to start.

It started off semi-normal enough.

"Your height is 5'2."

"Uh, alright."

"Now, follow this light."

"Ok."

Back, forward. Back, forward. Up, down. Down, up.

"Very good."

"Now, remove your shirt."

"What?! Why?"

"Breast examination, also to be sure your body is cleared of any abnormalities and in good condition for childbearing."

"I'm not having a child anytime soon, so can't this be skipped."

"No. I'm instructed by the Masters of this house to do so."

I sighed. Wasn't gonna get this guy in trouble. Especially since he gave me the vibe that he'd tell on me and get me into some shit. So, I reluctantly removed my blouse and bra.

"Lay back, and raise your left arm."

"Fine."

I did as he began feeling around my left boob quickly.

"Otherside."

I left my left side, as the process repeated itself.

"Where did you get that scar?"

"What?"

"The scar on your left breast?"

I looked down to see the apparent eyesore on my body. My mother's mark.

"It happened when I was human."

"I see..." Sato began scribbling down something before explaining it was time to check under the hood.

Not. Fun. At. All.

Once finished, I was handed a copy of what was written and given a birth control shot that would last about 3 months.

"I'll see you in three months, Madame, for your next shot. Have a good evening."

We bowed, and out he went. Not too long after my stomach gave off a horrific growl.

'hunt...'

I flung open my suitcase and pulled out a pair of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. Anything that I could move quickly in would be significant! I have hunted in a dress before, but dresses and skirts tend to be in the way for that kind of thing.

So, after I was dressed, I looked out my balcony window, seeing that beyond the garden, the woods...and my prey waited for me.

It was a blessing in disguise that this whole exchange happened on a Friday. The need for me to rush back for school was gone, and I was able to spend as much time out as I desired. That was pleasing to me because the idea of staying there was still unnerving. It seemed that I had stayed out until dawn as the sun started peeking out over the trees. The light exposed that I was practically bathed in the blood of animals. My hands were stained red, and even certain spots in my hair turned from silver to pink. It was a weird ritual, but I said a small prayer for the animals who had died at my hands. I no longer believed in God but, who's to say they didn't. Maybe the prayer would protect them on their way to another life. Who's to say? But a part of me hoped I could do that much for them.

I slowly opened one of the giant doors of the mansion. The hall was cold and empty. Nothing like the usual warm welcome from Jory, Shiki's cornball jokes, or even Poppy yipping with happiness about my return. Although Poppy was here, I figured it'd be for the best that she wasn't out and about in my absence.

The house matched the personality of its inhabitants. Cold and lifeless.

I made my way upstairs to my bathroom in silence. This was my home now. I figured the more I kept telling myself that, the faster the bitterness would fade. Thankfully the blood had dried up on me in forms of splotches and splatters. No foot tracks or messes to be left in my wake, so it was almost perfect! No one would notice me!

The bathroom was almost as beautiful as the room. The tub was egg-shaped and lengthy enough to be shared or one person to stretch out comfortably. To my delight that observation made me excited to submerge myself in the water. Without pause, I turned the water on to begin filling the tub. Nearby was a small jar of lavender bath salts that I helped myself by adding it to the bath.

Just as I stood to start stripping off my clothes I hear a loud splash come from the bathtub. I spun around only to find Shu laying in the tub fully dressed.

"Shu?!"

"Could you keep it down. Why must you always be so loud? As you can see, I'm trying to take a bath."

"Say what?! But what are you doing HERE?"

"This is my house."

"That's not what I meant. Why are you in my bathroom? I'm almost certain that you have your own..."

"I sensed warm water and smelled the bath salts. Also, it's troublesome to fill my tub when one is already filled."

"Troublesome? Just to put water in your tub? And your still fully dressed though..."

"Pervert, is that your way of saying you want to see me naked?"

I turned red from his accusation only to make his smirk grow wider.

"Absolutely not! I'm just saying that's counterproductive...how can you clean your body if you're dressed?"

"Ok. Come over here and undress me."

"No. You get out of the bathroom so I can bathe. Undress and use YOUR bathroom."

"Then, pull me out of the tub."

"What on Earth do you mean? Can't you get out?"

I was genuinely starting to feel a bit concerned. I mean yeah, I get that he's lazy but for one to have such a hard time doing even the smallest task, was he ok? He just stared lazily at me and let out an exhausted sigh.

"I'm tired..."

"Well, if you're tired, then maybe you should go to bed."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do..." He said, submerging himself into the hot water.

"SHU!" I yelled as I grabbed for his hand and pulled him forward. When our eyes connected, his hands began to tremble, and his hold on my hand began to tighten. Was he having a nightmare? "Shu...can you hear me? Snap out of it!"

"Hm."

"All you can say is 'hm'?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Did I scare you? The look of fear in your face, I'm not opposed to it."

"Ugh... obviously! Now get out, please!"

"Pick me up then."

"Fine!"

I took a firm grasp on to Shu's hand and desperately began pulling him forward and hoisted him to a standing position. It didn't dawn on me before, but I was standing in front of a man soaked to the bone. His clothes clung to him, showing a preview of his finely toned body and slender features. Of course, the lower you went, the imprint of his manhood showed through his pants.

"Step out now." I managed to say, trying not to look at him. I held onto his hands to ensure that he would keep his balance.

"Such a lewd woman wanting to see a man bathe."

"You were in MY bath! I didn't intend to see you!"

I turned to face him as my words angrily flew out of my mouth only to be embraced by the thoroughly wet man.

"What are you doing?! Stand up!"

"You're soft. I could sleep right here."

"You cannot. Get out now and let me bathe...please."

"Such an annoying woman."

He finally stood and began walking for the door. But surprising myself I called out to him before he left.

"Wait a minute!"

"...what now, did you change your mind and intend to ravage me?"

"No! Well, being that we're kinda in this together, I think it'd be best that we actually get to know each other." I sighed, still trying to figure where my eyes should go. "I'm Luci, Luci Tomoe."

I stretched out my hand to shake his only to receive a surprised look from Shu.

"You're strange."

"Uh, how is that strange?"

"Nothing. I'll leave you and your erotic thoughts to bathe in my bathwater."

"Wait, excuse me?!" I yelled after him, but he left the room leaving me in silence. The exchange left me exhausted making the idea of having a long bath a losing choice. He was definitely a hard character to read but, he seemed to be the lesser of all evils within this house. So despite how all of this happened, I found some solace in him being my betrothed.

And of course in the end...the bathwater was cold.

7


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Fire and Ice**

_I couldn't leave even if I wanted to  
'Cause something keeps pulling me back to you  
From the very first time we loved  
From the very first time we touched  
The stroke of your fingers, the scent of you lingers  
My mind running wild, the thoughts of your smile  
__Oh, you gotta give me some  
And you could give it all, but it's never enough, no_

_-Ellie Goulding and Tarrus Riley_

Since then, I've continued living at the Sakamaki Manor. Two months after the "dinner party," everyone started to adjust to the change. Jory and Shiki see me at school and will come by every now and again. Poppy moved in with me, and to my surprise, she was fond of Shu. I've bonded with mainly Yui and Subaru. Shu however, the bonding thing was like a roller coaster ride in itself. Since I began living with Shu, I would have brief visions from the past come back to me. The boy I often saw looked just like Shu but smiled so much. I wondered what happened to that boy and his smile? Talking to him about it was always a challenge on the rare occasions he would humor me and stay awake. He always wanted to sleep or make perverted comments, but surprisingly enough, he agreed to head to the mall with me on occasion. It kinda felt like we were going on dates.

"This is so annoying. Why do I have to come with you?" Shu grumbled as we walked through the sliding doors.

"I told you, I needed a few things, and besides the ring needs to be fitted."

I looked down at the family ring given to me in honor of my betrothal. We were to be married after graduation, in which, depending on Shu, it would take a while. The ring had a black diamond-encrusted band and a bright red ruby in the center. From what I was told, it belonged to Shu and Reiji's mother.

"I hate coming to the mall. It's too noisy and crowded."

"Aww, it's not too bad. It beats staying in the house all day, right?"

"Hm."

"You like music, so; would you like to go to the music store first?"

"Not really. I'm tired."

"You slept in the car..."

"Must you be so annoying? If you want to go to the music store, go."

"You'll get lost! Not like you haven't done that before. Please! Come to the music store with me. I promise I'll go turn in the ring alone then."

"Fine."

I had to admit it was an excellent opportunity to get to know Shu. Yeah, I had memories, but everything was still a blur. Every time I try to ask him about Ririe or the past, he falls asleep on me. I wanted to know more about the guy he is now. Why does he seem less inspired to do anything? Music just seemed like a great way to connect.

"Ooooh, let's go over here!" I smiled, grabbing his hand to guide him to the open headphones. Each set of headphones had the option to choose one of ten demo CDs. "This one has classical!"

"Hm."

"Take out your earbuds and give it a try."

"Too much work."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I have to take my earbuds out to out earphones on. Then take them off to put my earbuds back in."

"Uhhh yeah."

"Too much work, as I said."

"Ugh. Do you want me to put the headset on for you, at least?"

"Ugh. If it gets you to be quiet, fine."

"I'm gonna forget the be quite part. Please bend forward, you're very tall."

"Such an annoying women, that's more work."

"Yeah, yeah, come on."

He leaned towards me as I slid the headphones over his ears. As he stood, he closed his eyes, obviously back in his musical element.

'He looks almost happy.' I smiled to myself. I flipped through most of the songs and decided that I might have to buy a k-rock CD and the classical music CD for Shu.

While he was listening to music, I took the opportunity to pay for the CDs. It wasn't till I turned around I noticed that Shu was staring at me rather oddly.

"What's the matter?"

"Women are such fickle creatures. As soon as I turn my head, you're flirting with someone else."

"Seriously? No, I was trying to surprise you, I guess." I had no idea that the silent Shu would be so jealous. Why would he be, though? I mean overlooking the fact that we are promised to each other, he is beautiful…most girls would kill to be in my shoes. Well sorta, until they see the lazy, pervy side of him.

"Hm?"

"Here! This is for you!" I handed the bag to Shu. "It looked like you really enjoyed the music, so I wanted you to have it."

"Someone's feeling flirty, you have an odd way of trying to seduce me," Shu smirked.

"Not at all. I just figured I'd do something as a thank you for coming."

"Lame. I'd much rather you kiss me for my trouble."

"Wh-what? Kiss... You?"

"Why don't you admit that you want to?"

I looked down at my feet to hide the redness of my face. It didn't take too long for my chin to be in his hand as he made me look him in the eyes.

"Dirty girl. You know that when you blush, that means that I'm right?"

"Or that you said something kind of embarrassing," I said back, trying to push my thoughts elsewhere.

"Shouldn't be embarrassing, if it's not true." His hand slowly dropped from chin to my neck. Although it was a gentle grip, his thumb had put a little pressure on a vein. I finally exhaled. "Your neck, just begging to be pierced. Your blood will probably burst out like a geyser."

"We have one more store to head too. We should hurry so we could go home." I pulled away from his grasp but didn't move too far away.

"No. I told you I despise places with a lot of people."

I let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright, let me just leave the ring at the jewelry store, and then we can go. Please stay here, OK?"

"You're so annoying... Go already."

"I hope that meant yes. Be back in five minutes!" I ran towards the jewelry store, dreading that Shu would be the ideal candidate to get lost in five minutes.

'I swear he's like a child sometimes.'

The Clerk did quick work with me by having me fill out a quick form, hand over my ring, and assured me it will be sized perfectly in about a week. I almost bolted out before I heard the deadline, but I made my way back to where I left Shu. And no surprise there, he was gone.

'Maybe he went outside,' I thought to myself as I walked towards the sliding doors. I felt a tinge of worry in my heart as I involuntarily walked fast than usual.

He wasn't in front of the doors, but I kept walking around the outskirts of the mall.

"Shu? Shuuuuu, where are you? " I yelled, hands cupping my mouth to amplify the sound. "Shu?! Are you out here?"

"Shut up! Stop calling someone's name so loud." I turned to see Shu sitting on a ledge. He didn't seem like himself.

"Why did you..." I stopped to see that he was bleeding slightly from his mouth, head, and hands. "What happened?! Are you alright?!"

"Some guy bumped into me." He paused, looking at a bleeding knuckle. "Then he called over a group of guys, he said something, but I don't remember what it was."

"Are you serious! He did a hell of a lot more than just say something. Look at you... The wounds look really bad. Who would do something like this?"

"Who knows. They dragged me out here and beat me. They were so loud, so I didn't say anything."

My heart fell.

"Why did you let them do that...?" I felt my voice begin to crack. He was alive and well yeah but, to see him hurt, to even imagine Shu getting beaten for no reason broke my heart.

"Because I'm a vampire, I should've easily been able to overpower them, is that right?"

"Not even fighting...you could have gotten away at least..."

"I could have gotten away sure. I also could have just as easily killed them."

"No. I don't want you to kill anyone. Not that I want anything to happen to you, but... Just like your life is important, so is all life..." I tenderly took his hand, careful not to touch his open wounds. "You are safe now, but much worse could have happened... next time, please do anything to protect yourself."

He stared at me as if somewhere in him, he expected me to say that. "Who cares."

I was shocked. Did he really care so little for his life?

"I do. I don't understand why you believe no one would, but I assure you, I would be very sad if something happened to you."

"Why are you about to cry?"

"Why do you think! And besides...we should have gone home like you asked..." I looked down at the ground as two teardrops made their prints there. "I wanted to go to another store... And if I would have waited to go some other time, you wouldn't have got hurt. I'm so sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because! I'm mad at myself for not being here! Hell, I would have knocked those losers heads straight!"

"Ow." He groaned as I accidentally squeezed his hand.

"I'm so sorry! Should I call for the car? We need to get home and clean your wounds."

"Not necessary."

" it is though...the wounds could get worse."

"Then lick them."

"Huh?"

"Doing that will do more than a whiny apology."

"Well, that was kinda mean..."

"Besides, it the least you could do since this happen because you wanted to come here."

'Hit me where it hurts, why don't ya?'

I stared at him, not knowing how to react. Outside of hunting, I have not had the blood of any other being. Yeah, I've had human blood in the past. It was so delicious. The taste of my first kill. The look of fear in their eyes...it was exhilarating... But filled me with guilt as I watched the life slip from their eyes... I didn't fear that I'd hurt Shu but, it felt as if I was relapsing. But still...I owed it to him. And he was right. As a vampire, we had the power to heal wounds with our saliva. Almost like a cat if you will, or any animal... We dive deeply into a primal nature in more ways than one. This was just one of them.

"OK..." I said softly as I allowed myself to get close to him. Where he was sitting, I had complete access to his face where a trickle of blood had made its way down to his chin. I tenderly touched his face as I brought my mouth to the source of his head wound, taking in his sweet aroma. It was so good, my mouth instantly began salivating as if I had been deprived of food for centuries. Unable to hold myself back, I started licking the side of his face. First, the dried up blood, the on to the semi-opened wound.

Shu's blood had a reasonably new taste. It was as if I had a mixture of sweet and salty combined into one. That taste overpowered that of the usually copper taste that comes with blood. It wasn't bad at all. Probably the best flavor I've ever had. Slowly I made my way to his hands as I sucked the blood from his knuckles and fingers. His skin felt cold as ice. It was different from how my body is. They flowed into my mouth like water from a glacier. When my blood flowed, it felt warm, as my body rejected my new vampire nature altogether. We were a mixture of fire and ice, and something about it was mesmerizing. It wasn't till I was done with his finger had I realized what tantalizing image I was portraying as I aggressively sucked his pointer finger.

I began to turn bright red as I allowed my eyes to meet his. Shu definitely knew what was on my mind as he let out a small chuckle.

"You bit me, you know."

"Did I really? I'm sorry... I didn't-"

"You were trying to eat me. For a second, I thought you were turning into a beast."

"Har har very charming. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..."

"No matter how you try to avoid it, you definitely liked it."

I looked away from him, sure that the redness of my face got several shades darker. His grin only enhanced my embarrassment.

'Why must you look so... Hot.' I thought overly frustrated, but overall, he wasn't wrong. I liked it. Very much.

"Why do you choose to hunt instead of feeding on human blood? As the mistress of the house, you do have access to the sacrificial bride."

"Yui...?" I felt a tinge grip on my heart as I pictured Shu feeding off of the innocent girl.

'Why do I feel so upset?'

"And if you'd like, we can partake on her blood together..."

"Hmph. No, thank you." I said bitterly knowing full well that was a sexual proposition. " number one, if you're to be my husband UNDERSTAND, I share with no one. Number two, I couldn't fathom taking a humans blood...because I was one."

"Oh? You sound quite perverted. So you don't want to share me? Such a lewd and possessive woman you are."

I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or really listening to me. But Shu looked at me, waiting for me to continue my thoughts. "All life is valuable. Even that of a human. They may be weak and frail, but they aren't here to be walking blood bags. I honestly wouldn't hurt animals if I could avoid it, but... I have to survive."

"What a strange woman." I found myself sitting down beside him as I felt pieces of myself spilling out.

"Maybe." I laughed. " to be honest, when I was human, I wasn't taken care of as well as I should have. So different types of food I had trouble eating. Since I've changed, I can eat human food too, but mentally I restrict myself."

_Lick_

I fell off the ledge I was sitting as I felt a wet feeling run up the side of my neck. I looked at Shu wide-eyed, but he looked as if I was the one being odd.

"Perverted, selfish, and weird. Why did you move? "

"The heck you mean! Why wouldn't I? Why did you lick me?!"

"Your blood smells sweet through your skin. Apparently, I was about to have some of your blood, or at least I was trying to."

"Are you kidding me...? I thought we were actually having a meaningful talk..." I shook my head in mild annoyance.

"Well, I'm too tired to move. And since it's your fault I got beaten, you should help replace my blood."

I barely noticed at the time but, Shu never drunk a lot of Yui's blood since I went to live with him. Whether he did or not in the past, I'm not sure. It made sense though blood is a food source for us so if we don't have it, our body is overwhelmingly weak. "Ok, but only if you're willing to go back home with me?"

"I don't take orders from you. If you give me your blood, I might go back."

"Alright, I guess..."

"You have to do it yourself. Too tired."

"Hmph, not really surprised."

I moved closer to Shu, positioning myself in between his legs and taking a gentle grip on his shoulders. I felt his gaze watching my movements closely.

"Since you're a dirty girl, you must like being in-between the legs of a man. Your hair and shirt are in the way."

"Shut up! I'm not like that at all, so cut it out before I change my mind." I huffed only to hear a faint chuckle by my ear. Evidently, he sensed the hollowness of my threat.

I gathered my hair in my hands and draped it over my shoulder. The silver of my hair caught the gleam of moonlight as it gave off an enchanting glow. I then began undoing the top buttons of my blouse, giving Shu better access to my neck. It was freezing, so I remember wanting the process to be quick, or at least hoped the crisp air would numb the pain of the first bite. I grabbed on to Shu's shoulders and lean myself over him once again, only to feel gentle kisses and licking on my neck.

"Wh-what are you doing that for? " I stammered, doing my best not to jump back.

"Obviously tasting your skin. Too tired to just bite right away. Now don't move."

"...ah." The sound slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, as he pierced my skin with his fangs. No matter how many times I'd let Shu feed off of me, the first bite is always the worst, but...the sensation felt after that...

"You sound like a prostitute when you do that."

"Ugh! Seriously?"

"You should stop acting as if you don't enjoy it when I do this. Your body tells on you every time."

"..."

As much as I hated to admit it, a part of me liked it. Being submissive to him, and only him. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him that. So, I kept quiet as I let him pull me deeper down into the dark.

7


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Lips of Strawberry and Roses**

_I've looked for love in all the same old places  
Found the bottom of a bottle always dry  
But when you poured out your heart, I didn't waste it  
'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high_

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

_-Chris Stapleton_

On rare occasions, the Sakamaki brothers would put on a front and partake in some after-dinner activity. All members of the household must be in attendance, as the sheriff would say. That, of course, meant, Yui and I would have to be there also. Not that it was a big deal, vampire or not, it was nice to have a companion to talk about girly things with. Shu was determined to sleep just about anywhere as he was parked behind me on a nearby sofa, dozing off.

"Hey! I purpose we have a little bet." Laito stated with a cheeky grin.

We all stopped to hear what the proposal was.

"Let's play a game of darts, and the winner will get a special prize."

"Hm, what kind of prize?" Kanato stated. His usual sickly gaze, unphased.

"I think we should change it up a bit! Instead of little bitch's blood tonight, why not see if Madame Royale is any better?"

"Wait, WHAT?!" I yelled, nearly knocking down my chair.

"Does she taste better than pancake? That does sound interesting."

"Indeed."

"Absolutely not!" I said, stomping my feet. They apparently forget I'm not Yui for one and two I am to be—

"Not that the idea isn't one of interest, The Oracle is promised to Shu, and by winning her, she would be taken away? Do you object to that?"

"Hmm. Do as you wish."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I snapped at Shu.

'_Some husband you'd be!'_

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Honestly, we'd be doing you a favor," Reiji paused, looking between Shu and me. "The so-called man you've been promised to wed is nothing but a coward. Ever since he was a child, Shu was spoiled and coddled. He's nothing but a lazy good-for-nothing, who's not fit to be a king."

"That's enough, Reiji." I protested. No idea why, given the circumstance. "You're crossing the line extremely."

"And who are you to tell me any different? I'm simply making you aware."

Shu finally brought himself up to a sitting position on the sofa. "I've changed my mind. I'll play this silly game."

And so it began…

Over the course of minutes, we watched each brother take their turns at darts.

Ayato.

Subaru.

Kanato.

Laito.

Reiji.

Then finally, Shu.

With extraordinary ease, Shu slaughtered the five brothers at the game. Over the roar of complaints of losing Shu showed no emotion on his face but, approached me. I supposed that it would have been proper to congratulate him as I stood from my chair.

"Wow, you were really amazing! I didn't know yo-"

Before I finished, I felt his grip on my hand. It as if time froze for an instant as our eyes connected. For a moment, I saw something in him but was unsure what.

"Shu?"

Without a word, I was flung around to face the quartet. Words were caught in my throat as I felt Shu's hand on my throat and his arm wrapped around my waist to keep me in place. The position was improper, to say the least, as I felt his length pressing against my behind.

"You do smell delicious. And I can't deny how thirsty I am. Did that excite you, being used as a bet? Or how about me having you for all of them to see?"

'_why…? Why have you become this way?'_

I felt a warm sensation run over my shoulder as Shu began tasting my flesh. Without warning, he pierced my skin and hungrily sucked my blood. The harder he sucked, the tighter his hold on me became.

I was frozen. As much as I wanted to move away. To stop him, I was frozen in place like a waxed doll. The flood of emotions that came through me as he drunk my blood took me from feelings of ecstasy, sadness, rage, and betrayal.

'_is this truly who you are?'_

"The purpose behind our union is still unclear; however, you're intoxicating. I could suck you dry right now."

I balled my hands into fist and kept my eyes on the bright chandelier flickering above me. Out of nowhere, my mind went into a trance as I saw a glimpse of the future. I couldn't make out the words, but I saw myself in a white gown, covered in blood.

When I came too, I felt Shu's grip on me loosen and my neck left with the tingle of his bite. Surprising myself, I turned to look him in the face. The anger on my face reflected in his eyes, but the words I wanted to scream at him would not leave my mouth.

"I'm retiring for the rest of the evening. Please do not bother me."

Not that I expected Shu to protest or even say anything at all, I left the room oblivious to the looks from the people around me. I only saw my vision but, heard the echo of the door slamming behind me.

I stirred in the bedroom as I waited for my rude husband to be return. Or at least a part of me hoped he would come to say some type of apology. He has been so cruel, but at the same time, I didn't understand myself. Why didn't I want to leave him? It hurt me that he went through such great lengths to push me away. Day by day, I have memories of a childhood where we were friends. Maybe more than that. I definitely remember feeling drawn to him. Everything beyond that was still so hazy. He's not the person I once knew. But what changed him? Is it my fault? Did something happen in the past that he's angry about?

Poppy laid beside me curled up in a ball. The light sound of her snoring disturbed the silence of the room. I couldn't bare it anymore as I forced myself to get up and head for the kitchen.

"Maybe cooking will make me feel better. " I sulked to myself as the thought of Shu's actions towards me was my fault.

Earlier that day, I was able to pull enough strawberries and roses to make a strawberry rose jelly. As a child, I had a weak constitution and could barely hold anything down. At one point in time, my mother was kind enough to make this jelly for me, so I was able to eat something I could enjoy.

"So, this is where you been. Nosy as ever stuffing yourself in the kitchen." A familiar voice came from behind me.

I turned to see Shu eyeing me with a straight face but received a glare from me.

"I have not! And don't think that I'm speaking to you, _my Lord_. Now, if you have nothing pleasant to say, may I please be alone? " I turned my back, not waiting for an answer. I tire of giving him what he wants and be treated so terribly.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"...making strawberry rose jelly. "

"Let me try."

"Seriously?"

"Do you want me to die of hunger? Or maybe you want me to suck your blood right here? "

"Neither. And I think you've done more than enough of that today!" I caved, answering him, still refusing to look at him.

"Then feed me. "

"Thought eating was too much trouble for you? "

"It is. You have to feed me. "

"So, you want me to cook for you and feed you? "

"God, you're annoying. It's obvious that's what you have to do. You should be more obedient."

"I don't HAVE to do anything. And I have been beyond obedient. But it's like nothing is enough for you."

"As my partner, your also my food. Anything you make is my food, as well. You have no right to complain."

"WELL as your _partner,_ I have every right to complain. If you want something from me, then I would appreciate you making an effort to do it nicely!... Like saying 'please... '"

"You must be delirious. Since when do you believe you can tell me what to do? "

"After what you've done to me, 'please' is the least you can do. I've asked you for nothing else... "

We paused.

"Maybe." He said nonchalantly as he reached for a strawberry. Without a second thought, I pushed the bowl away from him protectively.

"You can't eat that! I need it for my jelly... "

"Such a selfish woman. I think you want me to die."

"...of course not." I hated it when he said things like that, and I think he knew that.

"Then give them to me."

"No. I told you why I can't, Shu."

"So, you will eat them all and get fat." He smirked, looking at my chest. "However, if it goes to your breast, then that's ok."

"Shut up, please. "

"I hate repeating myself. Do what I ask, then I might stop."

"You can have some of the strawberry jelly if you'd like. When I finish."

"Fine. Give me all of it. And if it tastes bad, be ready to be punished."

"I... whatever. I understand." I yield. The back and forth was too much and honestly made me feel even worse. "I'll bring it to you. Go listen to your music in your room. "

"I don't need you to tell me to go anywhere. And I always have my music with me."

"But you find it annoying when I interrupt it be talking so you'd be much happier. "

"You talk to yourself? You must have become delirious."

"Ugh. No. But obviously, it's weird if you're just watching me. I'd want to talk, and you'd be annoyed. So, go, listen upstairs... "

"I'm hungry now. "

"Then, you have to eat something else."

"Come closer then. "

"Shu, you're in my way. The sooner you move, the sooner I cook, and the sooner I finish..."

Brushing past Shu, I went to turn on the stove only to have my hand gripped tightly, and the fire put back out. I felt a slight tremble in his hand as he held on to mine.

"Don't... "

"Why did you-? "

Before I could ask Shu his reasoning, he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

My mind took me away to a distant memory as I watched two children sitting by a riverbank. The girl's hair was pulled back, and she was wearing a boy's outfit. Apparently, she was upset about something as she rubbed her eyes vigorously while refusing to look at the boy. The boy looked really worried and almost remorseful as he stroked her hair and smiled. She finally turned to him, and after a few words, she kissed the boy. The look on his face was surprised. He was so innocent to the point that it could melt even the coldest heart. Slowly, he kissed her back, and the scene began to fade.

Those children, it was us. That was the Ririe I remembered. That's the person inside of Shu that I knew he was. That's the person I fell in love with. And for a moment, he was here. In this room, kissing me with the same sweetness from that night.

For what felt like an eternity, we finally parted as his lips hovered over mines.

"I don't understand why you like human food. It's very unpleasant, but... your lips are very delicious."

"W-what do you mean? By my lips are delicious?"

"It's my free will to think things are delicious. Needn't worry yourself with that."

To my surprise, he let me go and left the room without another word.

'What...?' I thought endlessly but was unsure of what to think.

But in Shu's own way, I assumed that was his apology.

After another battle with Shu's laziness, I convinced him to go to school. At the expense of having to dress him entirely…again, he made it into the car, and off we went. During our break, we had gone to the library together instead of the usual music room. I had a project that required a lot of information about the Edo period in Japan.

"This is troublesome, why did you bring me here?"

"Everything is troublesome." I laughed. "I wanted you to come, is that so bad?"

He looked at me but didn't say anything. We didn't speak of the kiss or even talk about the memory I had. Not that I was surprised, though. I had anticipated him to recede back into himself as he always does when we get close.

"Hm. Find me a book it should be over there on the third shelf from the right. Two rows down."

"Uh, alright." That did surprise me. He actually was trying to do something beyond sleeping. At that moment, I felt proud of him. "What color is the book?"

"Brown leather." He yawned.

I moved towards the shelf he instructed and moved two rows down. The brown book caught my eye as I pried it off the shelf. It was huge, and the language on the cover was different.

"Is this it?" I asked, holding the book up to see. He simply held his hand out.

"Hm."

I handed the book to him as I sat down beside him. Instead of getting ready to take notes for myself, I watched as he became mesmerized in the language.

"What does it say? I couldn't make out what language it was on the cover?"

"It's Latin."

"Oh, that's amazing! I had no idea you knew another language."

"Most of us do. Rejji knows German. Laito knows French. Kanato also knows Latin."

"That's really cool. I know Italian, French, and English, but I have a hard time reading translations."

"How do you have a hard time translating the words? It's not that hard."

"Maybe. As a student, I just had to understand what was being said; then I made it work from there. Most ordinary students still struggle with writing and reading foreign languages. Too many rules and changes."

"Do you still see yourself as an ordinary student?"

"Well...I guess not really." I paused. In reality, I'm nowhere near an ordinary student. There's that word again. I haven't been that way for a long time. I am a vampire, soon to be Vampire Queen. The attending school portion of my life, I suppose, was a luxury to some extent. Music, dancing, the opportunity I've had to learn all the things that I didn't need but was granted access too. I wondered how much longer we all will have to be pretend "ordinary."

Shu looked at me with his head propped in his hand. He let me linger in my thoughts as we sat together in peaceful silence.

Hours passed as we continued reading quietly. I felt myself dozing in between pages. However, when I would look over at Shu, he was entranced by his book, as if he hung on every word. I don't think I've ever seen him look at anything so intently outside of music. It was charming to watch him show interest in something. Moments like that, I loved it. Nothing else mattered. Not the world, time, responsibilities, or anything else. If I could've lived the rest of my life with Shu, I would have no regrets. I would be the happiest being in the world.

I felt my face began to flush at my thoughts as I pushed myself from the chair.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"You sound almost worried." I giggled. "I'll be back! I just need one more book!" I sped walked away, trying to hide the growing blush creeping over my cheeks. Grabbing the nearby footstool, I stepped up trying to reach a book for Edo period fashion, and suddenly, when I pulled the whole shelf came down towards me.

I let out a loud scream as I tripped backward, falling with the bookshelf. Instinctually, I tried to shield my head with my arms and had my eyes firmly closed. Slowly I opened my eyes only to see Shu above me. Looking just as confused as I was.

'Why did you…did you really try to protect me…?'

"Shu! Are you OK?! Are you hurt?" I reached for his face without thinking. Obviously frantic, I searched his eyes as if to find some sign that he was OK.

"Why..."

"What?" I felt my eyes Sting with tears as I was overcome by what happened. He moved his hand to my face wiping something from my cheek. As he brought his hand to his face, I saw my blood on his thumb.

I must have been cut by something on the fall down, but the adrenalin made me completely numb. I watched Shu as he stared at his hand. He immediately grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me close.

"W-wait-" I stammered as I feared he was about to bite me in public. Instead, I was pulled into a kiss.

'Shu?'

We parted. Shu appeared to be as shocked as I was by the kiss.

"Shu?" I reached for him again only for him to pull away.

"Leave me alone."

"Wait!"

He didn't wait. He left as quickly as he saved me, leaving me lost in confusion of mine and his feelings.


End file.
